


Ay Imelda de mi vida

by appatary8523



Series: Las joterías de Ernesto [3]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M, Imector Implícito, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appatary8523/pseuds/appatary8523
Summary: Héctor no sabe como acercarse a Imelda, Ernesto le da un consejo para que le haga caso, aunque él sigue profundamente enamorado de su mejor amigo.





	Ay Imelda de mi vida

Héctor había conocido a una nueva mujer, pero a diferencia de la ocasión anterior, esta sí era bastante atractiva. Imelda Rivera, la hija del… Quién sabe, apenas si sabía algo más allá de su nombre y de cuanto ansiaba poder hablarle. 

La muchacha era bien conocida por su actitud bastante ruda, la graciosa apariencia altanera que tenía cuando era niña no se le había quitado con el pasar de los años. Ahora, ya siendo toda una señorita, tenía expectativas muy altas de la vida. No era como las demás, incluso llegaba a ser bastante malhablada, algunos decían que había nacido con alma de hombre y que alguien como ella no podía amar. Rechazaba a todos, pero era simplemente porque no estaba interesada en estarle sirviendo a cualquier alcohólico de la esquina. Alegaba no necesitar un hombre que la salvara, ella era su propio hombre. Y si elegía a alguien sería realmente por gusto, no para andar esperando a ver que le daba para vivir.

Desde que Héctor la vio pasar por la plaza en aquella bonita tarde fresca de domingo, con un chal que le cubría los hombros y un vestido morado, se le clavó en el corazón.  
Tenía buen porte, fina figura de pero cara redondeada, gesto sereno, unas pestañas que podía jurar alcanzaban las nubes, unos ojazos algo almendrados color café caoba, con el cabello recogido en un chongo adornado con un listón morado y pendientes de aros dorados. Llevaba en su mano una cesta de palma con quien sabe que adentro, quizá flores, quizá pan, quizá ropa. Sabrá Dios, lo único que le interesaba era que no se le perdiera de vista.  
Ernesto, como siempre, lo hizo volver a la tierra con un codazo. Se estaba distrayendo mucho de… de… ya no se acordaba de que estaban haciendo, así que Héctor, emocionado y tembloroso, se disculpó con su amigo.

Pero además de verla a la distancia, saludarla cuando se la encontraba ‘casualmente’ en el mercado y sacarle la vuelta cuando iba acompañada con sus hermanitos poco había hecho para hablarle. Le picaba el mosquito de la incertidumbre ya que la veía tan imposible, ella estando tan alto y él allá, en el fondo del abismo más profundo de la tierra. Era como un ángel que lo llamaba cada vez que le dirigía la mirada…

—Pero si ni te le acercas nunca te va a hacer caso. Vamos, no tienes por qué quebrarte tanto la cabeza. Tan solo háblale natural, se tú. — Mencionó Ernesto tranquilo.  
Se encontraban cortando membrillos de un árbol a las afueras del pueblo. Héctor lo acompañaba, pero él se estaba tomando un descanso, por lo que se encontraba recargado en una cerca de madera para seguir platicando con el otro.

—Es muy fácil para ti decirlo, compadre. Es que si la vieras… Está tan bonita.—Respondió el más alto manteniendo la mirada en las propias manos, contemplando y jugueteando ansioso con un membrillo. 

—La conozco, y déjame decirte que estás tirando muuuy arriba. 

—¿Tú crees? Ay Ernesto, igual y ni vale la pena esforzarse. —

Ernesto dejó lo que estaba haciendo y se acercó a donde estaba su amigo, recargándose en la cerca también —Si te gusta, inténtalo al menos. Pero… -Hizo una pausa mientras hacía con sus dedos un caminito hacia los brazos de su acompañante. —Si te quedas esperando… Bueno, me dejas el campo libre entonces. — Sonrió burlón, tamborileando los dedos sobre su brazo por un momento antes de retirarlos.

—¿El qué? No Ernesto, ¡Ni te atrevas a acercarte a ella! —Frunció el entrecejo, mostrando que hablaba enserio, pero el otro seguía con sus comentarios raros. No era precisamente lo que el mayor insinuaba, pero para el caso igual servía.

—¿Por qué no? Si es toda una potranca brava. Necia, chula la desgraciada.

—Ni es desgraciada ni es un animal Ernesto, así que no hables así de ella.

—Cualquiera hablaría así de una mujer como ella, créeme. ¿La has visto cuando se pone su vestidito guinda? Se le marca toda la…

—¡Ernesto, no! —Usualmente lo aguantaba a él y sus comentarios subidos de tono sobre mujeres, pero esta vez era distinto, no encontraba diversión alguna en sus palabras. Sus gestos, los movimientos de sus manos, todo lo que veía en él estaba tan mal. Incluso podía decir que sentía que le hervía la sangre al pensar en que Ernesto se emocionara así con su recuerdo y le anduviera viendo la… no, no, no. No lo iba a permitir.  
Y para Ernesto… bueno, todo iba saliendo bien.

—¿Entonces? —Sonrió confidente. — ¿Vas a dejar que alguien le falten el respeto? —

Y aunque tenía más miedo que coraje aceptó sin pensarlo mucho, quizá fue el calor del argumento, quizá fue su corazón hablando, pero ya estaba decidido.  
—… ¡Bien! ¡Lo intentaré! —Exclamó con tono entre pánico y exasperación, azotando en el suelo el pobre membrillo que traía. — Pero… Tú tienes más experiencia con las mujeres, ¿Cómo me le acerco pa'que me haga caso?

— Solo dile lo que sientes. Que tiene unos ojos lindos, que está bien chula, que se ponga esos escotes más seguido…

—Ernesto, por favor…. 

—He, bueno, eso no. —Posó su mano sobre su mentón buscando algún modo de hacerle sencillo el trabajo a Héctor. No tenía manera de estar con él en todo momento para ir soplándole lo que debía decir, así que había que hacerlo entender de otra manera. — … Para que te sientas más cómodo piensa en esto como…es como escribir canciones, pero no hay tiempo para ponerlas en papel y borronear para corregir. Así que, lo que haya en ese pecho tuyo, nomás lo sacas.

Sonaba como un plan extrañamente… ¿Bueno? Esa analogía con las canciones le resultaba de bastante ayuda, y aunque no fuera el mejor ejemplo, sin duda le hacía sentirse en un territorio más familiar.  
Pero no tomó en cuenta el factor sorpresa: La mujer en sí.  
Claro, aunque era intimidate, Imelda gustaba de los cumplidos, y encontraba bastante tierno que el hombre que la pretendía pareciera hablarle con miedo. De a poco se le fue pasando, pero con la confianza se le soltó la boca.

 

_____________

Ernesto estaba sentado en el borde de la cama de su habitación cosiendo la camisa que traía apenas por la mañana, eso de andarse saltando cercas sin cuidado no dejaba nada bueno. Pero ni modo, no tenía dinero para pedirle a alguien que la cosiera. Igual y haciéndole ojitos a alguna chica conseguiría el trabajo gratis y quizá algo más, pero por ahora disfrutaba mucho de estar haciendo eso.

La puerta del lugar se abrió de modo violento, el golpe contra la pared fue suficiente para hacerlo saltar de su lugar y picarse un dedo con la aguja. Frunció el entrecejo molesto, dándose la vuelta sólo para ver a Héctor, quien no lucía nada, NADA feliz.

—Oye pues, que las puertas no son gratis. ¿Cómo te fue con la Imelda? —Se atrevió a preguntar sonriente, igual y no era tan malo.

—¡Eres el peor consejero! — Volvió a azotar la puerta para cerrarla detrás suyo, con paso firme se acercó a Ernesto, a quien se le borró la sonrisa al instante. Bueno, quizá si era algo malo.—¡Se me salió decirle lo del escote y.…! — Ernesto le interrumpió para seguir con sus imprudencias.

—¡Bien! Tu que decías que eso no. ¿Y si te dejó darle un beso?

—¡Lo único que me dejó fue esto! -Giró su cabeza rápido tan solo para señalar su mejilla izquierda. No había que estar muy atento para ver estaba algo o, mejor dicho, bastante enrojecida.

—¡Uy!…

—… ¿Uy? ¿Uy es lo único que puedes decir? Has arruinado mis oportunidades con ella ¡Y eso si es que tenía alguna! Debí esperarlo, ¡Tu ni siquiera escribes! Ay Diosito ¿Por qué te hice caso? 

— Dijo como reclamo, aunque más que nada estaba bastante frustrado consigo y solo pensó en algún responsable que no fuera él mismo. 

—Oye oye. — Ernesto aventó la camisa a una silla en una esquina del cuarto y se levantó de su lugar, buscando calmarlo. — Yo te dije que hablaras bien, si se te salió decirle lo del escote pues ese ya no fue asunto mío. Además, tiene bonitas chichis, no me lo vas a negar.  
Ernesto tomó a Héctor por los hombros y lo zarandeó suavemente a los lados. El ver la actitud despreocupada de su amigo le hizo sentir algo menos estresado, pero no del todo. Solamente atinó en suspirar profundo y cubrir su rostro con una mano, dejando salir toda la frustración que sentía.

—Ay Ernesto, es que… La quiero tanto, y ni siquiera eso puedo hacer bien…

—Yo sé que puedes hacerlo bien. —Irrumpió Ernesto, negando suavemente. —A ver, anda. Dime como lo harías. Soy tu Imelda. -dijo para luego soltarlo, se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja, esperando algún movimiento de parte del otro.  
Héctor contempló a su amigo y no pudo si no volver a suspirar. Quizá ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por hoy, pero el otro no tenía cara de querer dejarlo ir sin ver sus jugadas. Pasó una de sus manos por el propio cabello y con un último y profundo suspiro aceptó la propuesta.

—Ehm… Buenas noches, señorita Imelda. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Héctor. — Comenzó con una amplia sonrisa, tendiendo su mano hacia él para saludarlo.  
Ernesto se encargó de cortarle todo el sentimiento, cubrió su boca con la mano izquierda y con la restante tomó la del más alto. Y fingiendo lo que para él era una voz de señorita (que evidentemente no le salía para nada bien) respondió.

—Hola Héctor. Me gusta tu nariz. —

El mencionado llevó ambas manos a su rostro, bufando molesto. —Ay Ernesto… Ay Errrnesto… Mejor no me ayudes. —

—Hago lo que puedo, soy una mujer educada. — Aún con su ceja enarcada sonrió ante las acciones del otro. — Bien, bien. Ahora te diré que hubiera hecho yo. ¿Sí? —

—…Pos ya que. — Ya estaba resignado y no le quedaba de otra, quitó sus manos del rostro y contempló al otro, quien se había alejado de él sólo para acercarse de nuevo de una manera ‘natural’. Con eso, Héctor se podía dar una idea de lo que le esperaba, así que al instante se arrepintió de siquiera haberle contado que le gustaba Imelda.  
Esto de coquetear no era nada nuevo para Ernesto, claro, lo inquietaba un poco que fuera Héctor con quien lo hacía, pero era como una oportunidad que le brindaba la vida. Y pensar en eso lo ponía nervioso, debía luchar contra su corazón para no salirse de su papel.

—Hola. ¿Sabes? Llevo un rato contemplándote, y déjame decirte que tienes unos ojos muy bonitos. — Comenzó seguro con tono suave y una sonrisa discreta. Se veía tan natural, era un buen actor.

Héctor le siguió, tratando de ser lo más Imelda que pudiera, lo que no era mucho, realmente. —¿Y es que no tienes nada mejor que hacer? Largo, no quiero nada contigo.

—Aún si tuviera algo importante que hacer lo cambiaría todo porque usted me dedicara tan solo un segundo de su valioso tiempo. — Incluso en el juego ese Héctor se sintió sin escapatoria, su amigo continuó antes de que pudiera replicar. —Creo que estamos comenzando mal. Mi nombre es Ernesto. — Dijo tendiendo una mano hacia la ‘señorita’.

— Hé… Imelda, un placer. — Exclamó con una suave sonrisa, posando su mano sobre la del otro. Ernesto se acercó una vez que sus manos se juntaron y dio un beso corto pero suave en el dorso de la del contrario. 

—El placer es todo mío…— Respondió, se tomó su tiempo antes de volver a su posición inicial. Héctor era una Imelda muy mala, él ya estaba a sus pies en lo que Imelda seguramente ya se lo hubiera cacheteado. —Es una noche preciosa, me preguntaba si le gustaría acompañarme a dar una vuelta por la plaza, si es que no interrumpo su camino. —  
Héctor, ya más nervioso que nada, asintió en silencio mientras que Ernesto le tomó del brazo, sujetándolo despacio con el propio. Volteó a ver a su amigo, quien sonrió un poco más amplio.

—¿Cómo lo haces?

—No lo sé. —Sin soltarlo se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que… cuando estoy con alguien que me gusta sale naturalmente. Y estando contigo…

Oh no, ahí venía otra vez.

—Ernesto, por favor. No.

—Héctor, lo siento. Simplemente… no puedo. 

—Dijimos que no. Lo acordamos. — Se soltó despacio del agarre que mantenían, el otro no opuso resistencia.

—¿Y si te besa?

—Eso no pasará en mucho tiempo.

—¿Como sabrás que lo haces bien?

—Eso no te incumbe.

—Por favor Héctor, déjame mostrarte lo fácil que…

—¡Que no! 

Su discusión subía de tono, Ernesto era cada vez más insistente. Había mantenido su distancia mas no por mucho tiempo. Entre sus suplicas, y al hacerlo retroceder, lo fue acercando a una pared. Se dio cuenta hasta que sintió que no había a donde seguir, sin embargo, el mayor no se detenía.  
A pesar de todo Ernesto no se sentía en condición de forzar a Héctor a algo, simplemente se detuvo a una distancia en la que el otro poco podía hacer.

— Y bien, Imelda…— Dijo con especial énfasis en el nombre. —¿Me concedería el placer de… continuar? 

La mente de Héctor estaba nublada, lo podía empujar, lo podía morder, podía darle un rodillazo en los bajos y librarse de una vez por todas, pero el juego de Ernesto fue más poderoso. Con la respiración agitada por una mezcla extraña de pánico, ansiedad y algo de emoción asintió suavemente, el otro no desperdició ni un segundo y posó sus labios en la mejilla del más alto.  
Héctor le contempló confundido una vez que se separó. ¿En la mejilla? ¿Por qué? Pudo haber jurado que… Los ojos de Ernesto le imploraban que… Él mismo había sentido el impulso de… Pero no. Le habían dado un beso en la mejilla y eso fue todo.

—Tienes que tener en cuenta que si dice no y tu insistes te estás ganando una patada en donde menos te lo esperas.  
Hubo un momento de silencio bastante incómodo, ninguno sabía cómo lidiar con la situación ahora.

—Ernesto, yo…

—No, yo soy el que lo siento. —Apartó su distancia del otro, dejándole plena libertad para que se fuera si quería. Negó suavemente y continuó, pero sin dirigirle la mirada. — Simplemente… no puedo, y no quiero propasarme contigo. Pero, ¡Hey! Al menos aprendiste otra cosa… ¿No?

Ernesto sonrió con cierta amargura, pero bien que podía disimularlo. Héctor tan solo asintió. Con muchas dudas y mil preguntas en la mente, pero solo un pensamiento claro, se acercó al otro, quien no dio ni un paso atrás.  
No fue difícil, no fue forzado, Ernesto lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, Héctor lo sujetó por la cintura para mantenerlo cerca. Sus labios se unieron una vez más, aunque habían jurado nunca volver a hacerlo. 

Esta ocasión no se pareció en nada a la anterior. El calor subía en la habitación o quizá eran solo ellos. Los labios de Héctor buscaban con ansiedad el cálido roce de los de su amigo, quien acariciaba incesante su espalda. Las grandes manos de Ernesto, el cosquilleo de su bigote, su respiración inquieta, era todo entre una pesadilla no muy desagradable y un placer culposo.  
Un leve mordisqueo por aquí, un húmedo lengüetazo por allá, saciaron sus ansias y sed del otro y se separaron. Despacio, no había prisa. Como un último toque Ernesto posó su mano en la mejilla herida de su amigo, tan solo una suave caricia y lo dejó ir. 

Héctor le contempló como aturdido cubriéndose la boca, ni siquiera podía reconocerse. Ernesto tan solo sonrió, como si nada hubiese ocurrido. 

—Yo creo que le vas a encantar a Imelda.

_____________

Entre menos tiempo dejara pasar sería mejor. Al día siguiente por la tarde se aventuró a buscar a su amorcito a la plaza.  
Imelda no parecía estar muy feliz de verlo, pero en general nunca lucía feliz. Antes de intentar cualquier cosa se disculpó, y ahora sí hizo lo que Ernesto le dijo desde un principio: Hablar y ser él mismo. 

Y aunque no hubo beso, y de seguro no lo habría hasta dentro de mucho tiempo, estuvo bien, porque tampoco hubo cachetada y eso ya era ganancia. Lograron concretar una cita, o algo así, al menos irían a darle una vuelta a la plaza el domingo siguiente. Platicarían, se conocerían mejor, se enamorarían, se casarían, tendrían muchos hijitos, comprarían mucho ganado para vivir…. Pero quizá eso tomaría más de un domingo.

Aunque estaba que no cabía de la emoción a nadie se lo pudo contar esa noche. Cuando regresó a casa no encontró a Ernesto, ni en la cantina, ni practicando en la plaza, ni buscando que hacer en los alrededores, ni siquiera lo escuchó llegar. Quería suponer que ya lo vería eventualmente, le agradecería mucho por el apoyo moral y le contaría todos sus sueños con Imelda.  
Y se verían, pero al verse recordarían lo acontecido entre ellos. El ambiente se tornaría incómodo, pero luego de hablarlo volverían a guardar el secreto para tratar de no volver pensar en ello.


End file.
